


Гермес

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Простая операция, банальнейший захват кибер-террористов, вздумавших в полнейшей неразберихе, царящей после V-дня, взломать базы данных Пентагона оборачивается катастрофой с самого начала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гермес

\- Тебе нужно выпить, - говорит Мерлин, спокойно и бескомпромиссно, устраивая на столе перед Гарри бокал. Виски плещется от стенки от чересчур резкого движения словно янтарная буря, заключенная в стакан - у Мерлина тоже не железная выдержка и дрожат руки. На лбу его скорбная морщина и выглядит он сейчас на добрый десяток лет старше, чем утром; Гарри подмечает это почти машинально, привычку улавливать малейшие детали вот так просто не вырвать из себя с корнем. Даже если мозг начисто отказывается фиксировать окружающую действительность, инстинкты настоящего кингсмена никогда не сбоят, что бы ни случилось.  
Бокал прохладный, но под пальцами Гарри - противно-скользкое тепло, пульсирующее и текучее. На руках все еще не остыло фантомное ощущение горячей сочащейся крови. Гарри Харт видел много смертей - убивали в его присутствии, убивал он сам, - но никогда прежде ему не случалось жалеть, что жив он, а не кто-то другой.  
Мерлин снимает очки и устало трет глаза запястьем, а потом молча выходит из кабинета. Видит, что достучаться не получится, дает Гарри время. Передышку перед тем, как тому придется предоставить отчет Артуру.  
Хлопает дверь, и Гарри с облегчением отставляет нетронутый виски в сторону. Виски здесь, за этим столом - всегда дань памяти погибшего кингсмена, а Гарри Харт пока не готов признать, что нужно чтить чью-то память. Он не готов поверить, что Эггзи больше нет.

_Простая операция, банальнейший захват кибер-террористов, вздумавших в полнейшей неразберихе, царящей после V-дня, взломать базы данных Пентагона оборачивается катастрофой с самого начала. И дело даже не в том, что Эггзи всю дорогу вслух коверкает свой идеальный британский выговор, пытаясь говорить словно коренной американец. Это Гарри, скрепя сердце, готов ему простить, он сам учил мальчика, что работа под прикрытием предполагает не только соответствующей одежды и легенды, но и произношения, поведения и знания особенностей местного населения. Катастрофа начинается в тот момент, когда самолет входит в зону покрытия радаров и главные костыли любого агента “Кингсмен” - очки и гарнитура внутренней связи - становятся бесполезными. Впервые за все годы работы на агентство Гарри сталкивается с плохими, но умными парнями, сумевшими вычислить частоты, на которых работают устройства, и обезвредить их. Дальше приходится работать вслепую.  
План операции разрабатывается на ходу, как раз в тот момент, когда пилот, отчаянно ругаясь, докладывает - еще немного и бортовые приборы тоже дадут сбой. Единственно верное решение - парашюты, Гарри понимает это отчетливо, и Эггзи не имеет ничего против. для него все происходящее - по-прежнему увлекательная игра, он не работает на “Кингсмен”, он им дышит, дразнит судьбу и не просчитывает риски. Риски - задача Гарри, поэтому он берется за свой парашют и командует пилоту разворачивать самолет, уводить его из опасной зоны, как только ни с Эггзи сойдут с борта.  
\- Сойти с борта? - весело переспрашивает Эггзи, вальяжно растягивая гласные, острая нужна в легенде отпадает, но он уже вжился в роль и говорит как настоящий американец. Гарри снисходительно кивает и делает шаг вперед, срываясь с края грузового отсека в свободный полет.  
Их не ждут на базе, думает Гарри, не могут ждать, радары должны были зафиксировать, что самолет взял обратный курс, но пустые коридоры и отсутствие охраны настораживают. Все двери будто бы нарочно распахнуты настежь, они приглашающе беззащитны и раскрываются от прикосновения предоставленной Мерлином ключ-карты. Слишком просто, лихорадочно стучит у Гарри в голове набатом, а потом начинается кромешный ад.  
Без очков и связи они с Эггзи оказываются отрезанными друг от друга в считанные мгновения: подкаты, кувырки - Гарри теряет Эггзи из поля зрения, потому что с десяток вооруженных боевиков целенаправленно разводят их по разным углам серверной. Гарри стреляет почти вслепую, горло сжимает паникой - впервые за всю его карьеру - потому что рядом Эггзи, у Эггзи нет многолетнего опыта попадания в переплеты. мальчишка слишком самоуверен и легко ведется на уловки, Гарри знает его слабые стороны, его слабые стороны - это ошибки Гарри.  
Выстрелы раздаются один за другим, переферийным зрением Гарри видит резко выброшенную ногу и сверкнувшее лезвие. Эггзи полон задора, но в то же время сосредоточен, это видно по его резким и точным движениям, и Гарри успокаивается. Ледяная рука отпускает горло и сердце, мальчишка обучен, он сам его учил, волноваться не о чем. А потом одиночные выстрелы стихают, и Гарри словно с ума сходит.  
У нападающих - “узи”.   
Эггзи стрелял из глока.  
Эггзи больше не стреляет, и Гарри нужно понять, что случилось. Гарри оборачивается.  
Гарри и так все знает.  
Все заканчивается меньше, чем за минуту. Такой ярости и такого желания убивать Гарри не испытывал даже в Кентукки, потому что тогда ему нечего было терять - теперь есть.  
Теплый понимающий взгляд, спутанные светлые волосы, налипшие на лоб, слабая улыбка. Эггзи успокаивает его, гладит кончиками пальцев ладони Гарри, зажимающие рану, до самого конца. Нелепо шутит, что не вписался в “Кингсмен” из-за кед, потому что настоящие джентльмены их не носят. Он с усмешкой напоминает про отравленное лезвие, просит присмотреть за матерью и бредит-бредит-бредит, а потом замолкает, уронив затылок Гарри на плечо._

Гарри устало откидывается в кресле и тянется к карману пиджака. В его руке - некогда алый галстук, уже хрусткий и потемневший от засохшей крови. Вторая отрицательная, та же, что и у Гарри. Жаль - не его.   
“Глупый самонадеянный мальчишка, стремительный и резвый Гермес в крылатых сандалиях, неужели легенды ничему тебя не научили”, - почти равнодушно думает Гарри Харт, сжимая галстук в кулаке. Он ненавидит себя и одновременно не чувствует ничего.  
Ткань в руке жжется так, словно бы она кислотой пропитана, а не кровью. Гарри прикрывает глаза и мысленно отвечает Эггзи на его последний судорожный вопрос:  
\- Ну разумеется. Я заеду за тобой в семь.  
Гарри не готов признать, что некому больше принять его приглашение. Он не верит, что Эггзи больше нет.


End file.
